Maguro Sasaki
Sasaki Maguro (officially Maguro Sasaki) is a student at the school in Puyo Puyo 7. He lives in the Suzuran Shopping District with Ringo, as the eldest son of a fishmonger. He is Ringo's childhood friend, and frequently spends time with her in the physics clubroom, though he does not appear to be interested in conducting experiments himself. He is reportedly to be skilled at studying, cooking, and games. He constantly carries a Puyo-themed kendama, a toy similar to a yo-yo or ball-in-cup, as he is an avid gamer; the tricks he performs with this toy comprise his attack animations. He has a unique quirk of adding ✮ at the end of his sentences. Biography Appearance Maguro is a teen who's most distinctive feature is his purple hair that covers his eyes. His eyes are never shown, which in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary is suggested to be a fail-safe measure so he doesn't accidentally infatuate everyone, due to apparently being very beautiful. He also carries around a Puyo-themed kendama. His normal attire is a white shirt with a purple tie, grey jeans, a watch on his left wrist, and violet shoes. In Puyo Puyo 7 he instead wears a dark grey jacket, and curiously has much sharper teeth then normal. In Puyo Puyo Tetris he wears a white sweater vest with a blue diamond pattern over his normal attire. Personality He's rather strange and sarcastic, often talking in a smooth talking manner and generally being level headed. Though normally calm, he will start panicking if things go wrong. He is something of a gamer, disclosing his concerns about tabletop gaming to Risukuma in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. A recurring quirk with his speech is that he tends to end his sentences with a star. Abilities He is skilled with using his kendama as an improvised weapon. His spells reference this gimmick, and include Swing In, Lightning Drop, Moon Circle, Earth Turn, Backhand Slip Grip Special, Butterfly Dance, and Sidewinder, all of which are kendama tricks. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary reveals that his eyes are apparently so beautiful they can make anyone regardless of gender or species fall in love with him, dubbed by Ringo as the "Beauty Beam". Relationships ;Ringo Ringo is Maguro's clubmate and childhood friend, and are quite close to each other. ;Risukuma Another friend and fellow clubmate at school. Risukuma is senior to Maguro. History Puyo Puyo 7 Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Maguro is one of the 24 playable characters of Puyo Puyo! 20th Anniversary. He is with Risukuma and Ringo in the physics clubroom when Risukuma's experiment explodes, transferring and dispersing the three of them to Primp Town. He is unlocked after Ringo's route, which is the first in the game. Maguro's Story Maguro's story in Puyo Puyo! 20th Anniversary. Ringo accompanies throughout his route and inadvertently gets him into puyo battles with those they meet. His opponents are: Ringo Ringo is bored and feels like seeing Maguro's face. Maguro refuses, but Ringo demand through a puyo battle. Even after he wins however, he relents to her demands. Amitie Maguro's second opponent is Amitie, who arrives in a blur of excitement and misconception about what Ringo and Maguro were up to. After a puyo battle and some explanation, Amitie decides she also wants to tag along and test Maguro's "Beauty Beam" on others. Lidelle Amitie approaches Lidelle and gets her to look towards Maguro, who relents into showing his face to Rider. Rider falls in love, and requests a puyo battle. Afterwards, she appears to be in a dizzy state. Maguro, the ever unwilling participant, asks if that's enough, but Amitie and Ringo want to find more test subjects. Klug Amitie and Ringo come across Klug and decide to test Maguro's "Beauty Beam". Klug falls in love and reacts frantically, asking Maguro to stay afar. After a puyo battle, Klug appears to be in a dizzy state. Ringo concludes that the beam works on boys as well. Amitie and Ringo then decide to test it on someone unusual. Suketoudara Amitie and Ringo bring Maguro to the beach, where they find Suketoudara. Suketoudara reacts to Maguro's "Beauty Beam" by dancing a courtship dance, much to Maguro's distress. They puyo battle, afterwards leaving Suketoudara in a dizzy state. Maguro asks if they're done now, and Amitie assents, her curiosity fulfilled, and leaves. Risukuma Maguro's sixth opponent is Risukuma, who asks what Maguro and Ringo are up to. Ringo explains that they were testing the effect of his beautiful face. Risukuma wants to see it as well, but Maguro refuses, saying that he is done for the day. Risukuma proposes they do an "unveiling" exchange: Maguro shows Risukuma his face for Risukuma showing Maguro his naked body. Maguro rejects this, leading to a puyo battle. Ringo Having lost his chance to see Maguro's face, Risukuma asks why Ringo is unaffected by Maguro's "Beauty Beam". Ringo explains that since they've been together so long, it doesn't seem all that surprising to her. Ringo asks if Maguro is disappointed, to which responds "especially". For no real reason, Ringo suggests a puyo battle. Afterwards, Risukuma implies that he can see love in their puyo battle, and decides to stealthily leave. Ecolo Maguro's eighth and final opponent is Ecolo, who appears out of nowhere, declaring that Maguro and Ringo's conversation and battle were going into an unacceptable territory. Ecolo further yells that Maguro's existence as a super beautiful boy doesn't make sense, and angrily challenges him to a puyo battle. After losing to Maguro, Ecolo insults him and says they hate him before leaving. Afterwards, with just the two of them again, Maguro mentions that he thinks he'll make Roll Cabbage for dinner. Ringo is excited, since Maguro is also skilled at cooking. Other Characters' Stories Ringo's Story Maguro features as Ringo's fifth opponent. The two of them share a friendly puyo battle in celebration of being reunited. Risukuma's Story Puyo Puyo Tetris Maguro appears as one of the playable characters of Puyo Puyo Tetris. Trivia * Maguro has an asymmetrical design in Mega/Deka form. However, since neither of his other two forms have asymmetry, no additional art and animations were coded to reflect this, not even in the Wii and PSP versions. * His name means tuna, which makes some sense considering he is the son of a fishmonger. His Mini/Chibi form also reflects upon this somewhat. * Prior to Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, he used Dongurigaeru's dropset. * Despite being skilled with a kendama, Maguro's spell animations are not accurate depictions of the tricks he uses. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Dropset Puyo Puyo 7 only Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery TBA. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo 7